


没有标题的一个甜饼

by thesongunderthesnow



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, The Netherlands
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongunderthesnow/pseuds/thesongunderthesnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daley 和Siem 决定到美国去度假。</p>
            </blockquote>





	没有标题的一个甜饼

**Author's Note:**

> *无差的一个超短篇，一发完毕  
> *你说这俩怎么就突然跑去旅游了  
> *LOFTER存档  
> *和现实绝不可能雷同，没有这种现实！

从Daley的角度看过去，只能瞧见Siem伸出的那只手臂、垂在胳膊肘上的袖管以及从脖子到下巴的线条——对方正举着手机专注地拍一段小视频。Daley仰头枕在Siem的大腿上，觉得至少过了十分钟了他还没拍好，便无聊得忍不住抬起手拽了拽Siem的胳膊——袖管晃了晃，于是呆李觉得头顶上的太阳光也晃了一晃，他用力眨巴眨巴眼睛。

 

“我还没拍好呢，等一下等一下。”Siem没有低头，只是伸出那只空出的手揉了揉Daley的头发。

“这都好久了，刚才那只鸟在屋顶上面叫的时候你就说等一下，现在它都已经飞走了。”Daley对这种敷衍式的回答很不满意，“说不准，你还要拍到太阳下山。”

“那你就这样躺着睡一会儿呗，拍好了我叫你。”Siem笑道，“天气这么好……”

“天气这么好应该去旅行啊！”Daley接过话茬说道，“走吧？Siem我们出去玩怎么样？”

“啊？”Siem有点意外，“可是我刚刚看了F1……”

“你又不是和我一起去看F1的！”Daley愤愤不平地说道，“然后还想因为这个就不跟我一起出去了！”

“……”

“走呗？趁着我爸还没回来，Luuk也不知道！我们俩偷溜走！”

“我可不是偷溜走。”Siem失笑。

Daley扁扁嘴：“算我偷溜，我怕我爸爸——”他赶紧补上，“不过我可不怕Luuk！”他眼睛瞪得大大的，里头是粼粼的蓝色湖水。

“那你打算去哪里？”Siem干脆也不拍了，开始打开手机里的地图。

“那……肯定要去就去远一些的地方，出国……不不，得跨过大洋才好……我们去美国吧！”

“可……”Siem想要说什么，却又仿佛不太好说似的，他转而问道：“那你左小腿上的伤怎么办？”

“没事啊！”Daley从他大腿上翻下来站好，旋即拍了拍自己的小腿肚子，“我足总杯那天就扛了大半场，后面也去国家队训练了来着，前几天是有点疼所以我爸才让我回来歇着，可现在不是一点关系也没有了嘛！”

 

“行了行了，你快别拍了！”Siem赶紧拦住他，“要去就去呗！”

“诶？”被这么干脆地答应下来，Daley反而有些愣神，“真的啊？是要去美国——我是说……”

“去火星也随你，行了吧？赶紧回家整你的行李！”

 

仿佛是生怕被反悔了似的，Daley迅速地往外头蹿。

Siem抓住他的后衣襟：“你慢点——再想跑就放回国家队去。”

“反正……也快回来了嘛。”虽然这么说，但Daley还是不敢再跑了。

“你行李别拎太多，大包小包万一丢了我可不陪你找。”

Deley挥挥手表示听到了。

 

Siem叹了一口气。

其实他刚才原本想问，俱乐部才来了新教练，媒体一定会有对你的针对性采访，跑那么远去没有关系吗。

但话到嘴边——

也许他如此刻意有迫切地希望跑到大洋的另一边，就是想着暂时把这些抛在脑后吧。

 

他们各自经历了一个赛季，分别咽下苦果，分别跋涉艰险，分别品尝伤病。

又即将分别面对或许更为困难的下个赛季——那是属于两个不同联赛的真正分别。

 

而当下，在阿姆斯特丹市宁静又热闹的午后。

在鸟声越过头顶、叶影比空气更为稠密、阳光于屋瓦上叮咚作响的短暂时光里。

或者，在他们所生活过二十多年的城市的悠长岁月里。

即便这时光是用更多的后悔与沉重所换来的，也令他们完全不想记起即将进行的杯赛。

 

但暂且抛下这些好了。

 

END


End file.
